


Pidge Problem Solves

by thequotorium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Oneshot, all this happens before Lotor shows up, pidge deserves so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequotorium/pseuds/thequotorium
Summary: A quick little oneshot exploring Pidge's connection to the Castle of Lions and her role in Voltron. The ending of S6 with the Castle of Lions made me so emotional so I wanted to write about Pidge's experiences working with this special spaceship! After S6 Espisode 5 Pidge needs a rest, she has been through so much emotional trauma my goodness...





	Pidge Problem Solves

“Hmm…no good.” 

Pidge had spent the past few hours cooped up in the engine room trying to figure out a pesky computer malfunction on the Castle of Lions. Not that it was anything major…but she felt a responsibility to the castle. It was a living artifact and deserved to be cared for. 

She bit her thumb, deep in thought as she perused one of the system databases, searching for the answer to her question. 

_Maybe…here?_ She clicked on the item and the popup confirmed that she should look elsewhere. 

_Ugh…_ She shook her head. _I can do this! I didn’t get launched into space and become a Paladin of Voltron for nothing!_ She chuckled to herself and kept searching. 

“Hey Pidge?” Hunk had opened the door to the engine room, flooding it with unwelcome light. Pidge’s eyes adjusted as she almost hissed at the change. “Woah…sorry! We were thinking of eating? And you haven’t come out of there in like…” he started to count on his fingers but gave up once he reached his other hand. 

“Yeah…hang on…” Pidge’s fingers danced across the keyboard as she made notes of her progress. “Alright…coming.” 

Hunk smiled and they left the room together for dinner, Hunk walking a little faster, eager for food. 

“There she is!” Coran beamed as Pidge and Hunk arrived at the dining table: food goo again. Pidge smiled. Coran and her shared a special bond over the Castle of Lions and even though he was sometimes too goofy to get through a conversation, she appreciated how much he knew and how devoted he was to the castle and Princess Allura. It was a reminder of just how much was at stake as they worked to defeat Zarkon. She would do as much as she could to put her skills to good use, just like Coran. 

“Where have you been?!” Lance looked frustrated and pointed a fork accusingly at Pidge. We looked everywhere for you!” 

“Sorry, guys…” Pidge adjusted her glasses as she and Hunk sat down. “I’ve just been working on the castle a bit. Debugging and altering some of the core drives to make things run smoothly just in case the systems are ever…” Lance's eyes had glazed over at this point and she chuckled. “Just doing what I can before Zarkon makes a move.”

Princess Allura smiled warmly. “I’m glad that you feel so strongly about preserving the castle’s systems Pidge. But remember, you need to pay attention to yourself too.” Pidge looked up at Allura, almost impossibly beautiful and a shining example of good virtue. She and Pidge were the only girls in the team, but they couldn’t be more different. Allura was graceful, compassionate, and commanded the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. Pidge…well, she preferred to keep to herself most of the time. 

“Yeah...” Pidge served herself some dinner and chewed thoughtfully. The food goo tasted like a roast this time.

“What exactly in the castle needs work? Because while you’re at it, it would be great if you could boost the systems in the hot tub!” Lance’s outburst earned a glower from Keith, no doubt judging the frivolous request. 

“Come on Lance, you know Pidge doesn’t have time for that!” 

“But it would really improve my skin, see?” Lance showed Keith his arms. “They’re not nearly as smooth as they could be!” Keith flushed uncomfortably, wishing Lance would stop.

Shiro chuckled. “Alright Lance, that’s enough.” 

“I could do it!” Pidge was getting excited by all the possibilities. “It might be worth it to learn how to control different parts of the castle, just in case. After all, Sendak wasn’t afraid to use everything he had when he infiltrated that one time. We should know how to use every part of the castle as a protective measure!” 

“While we’re talking about Sendak,” said Shiro, assuming a more formal position, changing the demeanour of everyone else at the dinner table. “We should start gathering intel. We have several planets on our side now, and it would be wise to start collecting their information to get a sense of where the Galra could strike next. As Paladins, we must protect all those under Zarkons’ control.” As the Paladin of the Black Lion, Shiro had an unbelievable weight on his shoulders. Pidge didn’t envy him in the slightest, but she looked up to him as someone she could trust. He had been with Matt in captivity, and she respected how he had protected him back then. She had absolute faith in Shiro’s guidance.

Allura nodded, as much of an authority as Shiro. “Without proper information, our counters to Zarkon’s forces can be easily dismantled. We must think about all of the possibilities before attempting another large scale attack.” She looked at Coran and then at Pidge, who sat up a bit in her chair, showing her interest. “Pidge, Coran, I’ll need you two to be in charge of communicating with other planets and developing a network. With any luck, we should be able to get an idea of what the Galra are up to, and where we can strike. 

“Of course, Princes!” said Coran. “Pidge and I are on it!” 

“It’ll be no problem!” Pidge agreed. Allura smiled. 

“Well, I mustn’t keep you. You and Coran should run through the system right away and see what information we already have. That way we can fill in the gaps.” 

“Sounds good!” Pidge was excited with the prospect of learning more about the castle. She and Coran dismissed themselves. Solutions to problems were already buzzing around her head and she was eager to start testing them. 

“Coran? I was thinking, what if we work backwards with the scan? That way we can isolate the information we don’t know quicker! It’ll also help disguise our activity in case Zarkon is tracking us.” 

“An excellent idea, Number 5!” Coran ruffled her hair the way a fun uncle would and she giggled. “Let’s get cracking!” He took off down the hall.

Pidge beamed and hurried after him back into the engine room, feeling right at home while the Castle of Lions propelled them through space.


End file.
